pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirito24
Welcome Hi Kululu12, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frogs For Free (FFF) page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 19:33, December 4, 2011 ---- Sorry lol Sorry man, that took longer than it should have. Friend gifted me Terraria on Steam and we were sort of wrapped up playing that all night. You're wanting higher level frogs to sell for money, right? I'll see what I can spare. --Tatzelwyrm 09:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm still going to send the glass chroma magus you wanted. I had to order it because I wanted to keep the one I had lol T: but once I get it, I'll send it along. If you need anything else just let me know. I know I'm going to be lurking the Terraria wiki for information while I play, so I'll see it there. Also, if you can bear to wait out the near two days on the higher leveled frogs, if you accept them, you can tame them in the pond for some decent experience, and then sell them afterward if you want. But they'll clog up your inbox fast if you do that for all of them, but it's just a thought if you want some quick exp. Like, the calvaria I sent, that gives 903 exp when you tame it. --Tatzelwyrm 17:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's 1 stamp per 4 hours. If something says 10 hours, then that's 3 stamps, since 2 stamps would be 8, etc. There is an item in the pro shop that cuts down shipment times in half, but that's all you'll get. As for stamps, you can sometimes find them at the pond. Some requests may give you some, and weekly sets will always give out stamps/potions. --Tatzelwyrm 00:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do would be trying to request them. This week's set, Binary Data, has been one of the easier ones as of late. The bad thing about sets is, once you finish the current one you're on, you either get the most up to date one (If you had the same set for a few weeks and never finished it nor updated in that time), or you get the previous one. So there's no picking and choosing with sets, you have to do them in order. I restored it. The chroma request table was cleared too. You're not supposed to delete the entire table, so I'm suspecting a vandal. --Tatzelwyrm 00:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try adding mkazior and set in your status something about me telling you to ask them for help and see. MK's pretty nice and will usually send anything you want, if they have it. --Tatzelwyrm 08:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I asked them to help you so that's probably why lol. Pretty awesome person. Also I don't believe so. Could try asking if they'll make an account so we can use the talk page. --Tatzelwyrm 17:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if there is anything I could help you with. --MKazior 05:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand regarding time travel. I sent you the ringtones set about two minutes ago. Let me know what your next one is. --MKazior 15:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Er, sorry. Yes I am. I have it, I just haven't sent it off. --Tatzelwyrm 23:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I have been playing Pocket Frogs since May. I started playing heavily in June and accumulated many potions just from hopping around the pond. Like you, I was always running out of stamp because I place my frogs in my habitats right away and ended up buying many iTunes card as I had mentioned earlier. I also used up all my potions because I could not wait for my eggs to hatch. It is very hard to level up in pocket frogs, experience points and money don't come easy. I hopped around the pond a lot to find those humungous flies because they are worth two XPs. I find that breeding is the best way to level up and earn money. I do not use hacking cheats like one of the users showed in You Tube to boost the potion and stamps counts, I am very opposed to that because it takes the fun out of the game. With time travel, I am still enjoying the creation of new frogs when I breed them most especially watching the count in the Froggydex go up each time I am successful in breeding new frogs. --MKazior 02:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol oh I didn't know it was three days orz. I sent it yesterday, whoops. Yes I've already clocked in like 98 hours so far on it :C and we haven't even opened up the new content from the recent patch a couple weeks ago yet. AND. I got Assassin's Creed Revelations a few days ago so yeah... I'm am pretty distracted. I haven't even been checking my dragons, but I think I need to reinstall anyway because it won't let me gift, I don't know. --Tatzelwyrm 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I spend more time free running across buildings and doing side shit and just generally bullshitting around in AssCreed games than I do doing missions. Just because a game has missions to do doesn't mean you have to do them when you get to them, if you're still free to do something else. Games like that are what you make of them T: If you only do the boring stuff, of course you'll get bored. --Tatzelwyrm 02:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh. Wow you are overly sensitive, methinks. --Tatzelwyrm 05:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Zero3167, I am missing the Froggydex 4 Award, which is the 5,000 lifetime frogs. I have close to 2,000, 3,000 to go, sigh. --MKazior 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays! ---- By the way, if you celebrate the holidays, enjoy your time with your family and have a very wonderful holiday. Take care, it's a pleasure reading your posts and status. --MKazior 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Uhm. Yes. Actually I wasn't playing Terraria for a while up until a few nights ago when I got on a server with some friends from another game. Been up til like 4am three nights in a row now, I need to stop that 8C And I've also been playing Psychonauts and Bastion on Steam... My free time is completely eaten up up lol. I'm only on DV wiki a lot because there's a lot more editing going on there, so I check for vandalism and such. And I'm working on something else when ever I get the chance. --Tatzelwyrm 17:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Neighbors Hello Zero, it is pretty long now but I don't mind. Just takes longer to scroll down to you when sending gifts. I will trim my neighbors' list soon. As I have said before, I am just paying it forward. You are also my neighbor in mkazior1 and marilenek. Those accounts have very short lists of neighbors and I prefer it that way as I used those accounts to send frog sets to this account and I have you on all three. I have good news--I have more than 2030 frogs on my froggydex, about 2900+ to go. Sigh, sigh, sigh. Until later MKazior 14:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Awards Ha ha, thanks for the encouragement kid! You are right, it will take at least two to three months to get to 5000. I have 2,239 and counting. As I have posted on my status, I am breeding by color. Makes more sense to me than the color wheel. By color is more streamlined and orderly in my opinion. It helps that I have all the anuras completed to be able to do this. The chances of coming out with the right species is still frustrating. I have all colors of anura if you need them; this is how I am able to send out specific frogs. Let me know what your next weekly set is--that is if you need any help. Happy New Year! MKazior 13:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You will need the lanterns for Jackolantern awards. I sent you a pair for breeding, you will need eight in one habitat. I will send you picking grapes in a little bit. --MKazior 00:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Froggydex Count 2320, almost halfway there. As far as stamps and potions, I have close to 500 in stamps and over 500 in potions. The weekly sets really helped me out. I keep using most of the stamps that I get from the sets helping out so, my potions count keeps going up but my stamps stay almost the same. Congratulations on getting Froggydex 1 the other day. Let me know when you need sets for your awards, I will send them. Oh, BTW, the request also helps out with stamps, potions, and money. The other day, the reward was 14 potions, you better believe I strived hard to get the frog request. Until later, MKazior 07:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Frog? LOL I just noticed that you change your gender to you are a frog. You made me laugh, thanks. MKazior 07:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What got me into playing Pocket Frogs? I installed the game center in my iPhone last year and pocket frogs was one of the games listed. I was curious because I have read it somewhere that it is one of the best games out there. I tried it and I liked it and started playing it. I got into it more when I bought my iPad in July cause I can see better. What about you? What got you into playing PF? MKazior 02:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pocket Frogs Yeah, I know Your friend. I believe he requested frogs in one of the forums. For the life of me I could not remember what forum it was. I specifically remember his status which is "I like yoyos." I thought it was cute cause it is different. It's nice that you share the same interest with a friend. I started playing more in July. The game kept me occupied so I'm thankful about that and yes, it relaxed me to jump around the pond looking for presents. So, tell me more about Kululu, is he a mythical creature? --MKazior 23:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Regarding Luke, perhaps he made a request on his status and that is how I had sent him some frogs. This Wiki helped me out so much so I cannot say anything bad about any wiki. Also, I am so proud of you for helping out anywhere you can. I will send you the Pure Gold Set when I get home tonight. BTW, please send me a link to Kululu or should I just Google it? My days of watching animes were over when my son turned 12 (I think). He is now 35 and every once in a while I will still watch some Holiday Cartoons or animes, whichever, you call it these days. Told you I am an old lady (59). MKazior 14:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Pure Gold Hi Zero, sorry, I didn't check this wiki, I already sent them to you about ten minutes ago. You can just sell them if you wish. Really sorry about that. It was a pleasure helping out. I wish most of my neighbors were like you, very sensitive to people's feelings. I am here if you need anything else. See you in the pond! --MKazior 23:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sgt Frogs Hello Zero, yes I did and I like it. Where can I find the other episodes? I specifically like where he turned the whole shelter into a better place than where the human family lives in. Please send me the links to he rest of the episodes. Till later, MKazior 04:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you need help with awards? Froggydex count: 2548. MKazior 04:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Thank you for these links to the Sgt Frog episodes. I haven't watched any of these episodes yet but I will as I enjoyed the first episode. I really thought it was very funny. I will let you know what I think when I watch thsee episodes. --MKazior 00:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an admin I see that ImSibo and DalkCaan1 have not be on for a few weeks. I left DalkCaan1 a message asking if the wiki is abandoned. If it is I will support you otherwise ask him to be made an admin. WallyRuss 04:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hello Kululu, just wanted to say that I will support you in any way I can. Just let me know what you need from me. I am working on the Catalog Page to make it easier for the users to understand. That is what I am working on these days except today. Again, let me know if there is anything I can do. MKazior 04:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Any progress on becoming an admin. The frog request forum thing shows why we need an active admin. WallyRuss 18:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I have added my support in your effort to adopt the wiki. I really think you would bring a breath of fresh air to the wiki. Those who want to help should be able to, right now we have a lot of potential talent and great ideas sitting on the sidelines due to inactive admins. Upstatejason 01:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Frog Request Forum Hello Zero3167, I a trying to find out who put the Frog Request Forum up for deletion! All I know is when I went to the website, there it was. I was giving them the benefit if the doubt that it was done by accident but when I looked at the Wiki Activity page, I saw that whoever they are, they added a photo as well. I am letting everyone put a comment regarding the deletion. As far as Sgt Frog, episode two is where I stopped. I was looking for the continuation of each episodes but I ended up confusing myself. Been very busy at work as well and I end up falling asleep while playing. Froggydex count: 2837 and counting. I like you requests most especially the specific ones. It helps me out a lot with my Froggydex. Take care, --MKazior 05:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Link Here is the link of the person who put the Frog Requests Forum for deletion: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:205.122.137.88. I am ready to just undo his/her changes and if I get banned from Pocket Frogs Wiki, so be it. People shouldn't be doing stuff like this. I know this page is not going to be deleted but the thought that someone would do that is absurd. We are a community here. MKazior 16:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! It took me a few minutes to figure out who Zero was! Lol! Ty for the awesome frog! WhatTheLump?! 12:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I've sent you frogs for the "Muddy Buddies" and "Code Red" awards. All you have to do is breed a few more ofte same type of frog for the "Muddy Buddies", so that's why I sent you two. Lol! WhatTheLump?! 20:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) admin/bcrat Hello there Zero, yeah, I asked to be your assistant to speed up the adoption request. We really need an active admin around here, there are a lot of things that needs to be done around here and having admin rughts would help. How's school? Oh by the way, I am breeding your onions so just to let you know that I have not forgotten. You are welcome regarding the weekly sets, glad I could help! MKazior 02:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for setting up a vote. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) O UO I have a set of the images from the game files, want them? e ue There's all of the backgrounds/scenery (which are here already, the scenery images are just the rendered images themselves, rather than the cropped images we have here, and the backgrounds are like a 512x512px image and also the tile image that shows in the shop/mailbox), stuff like menu buttons, pond images, etc. There's the frog patterns too, but those are a little disappointing because it's more like... just the pattern in the position of a frog sitting and jumping. But I could still upload those if you want them, I guess. Edit; OH. There's all the sound files in here too, like the ambient noise that loops continuously in the background and stuff like that, but I don't know how to put sound files on a wiki like how ones like Final Fantasy Wikia do it I:< 21:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Edit2; Did some googling, FIGURED IT OUT. Sounds need to be uploaded as .ogg files. I used this to convert the mp3 file. From there use to upload the file, and then you just type , filename being the actual name of the file, of course. I was trying to use the listen template to insert the sound clip in a more aesthetically pleasing manner, but like I mentioned, I couldn't get the template working correctly. 02:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I have a logo wip, I'll give it to you later. 05:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Here you go Thank you Thank you so very much, now I can start editing more stubs and stuff like that. By the way, your signature leads to the Community Central Page and not to your talk page. I don't know if users are responding to you there rather than here. MKazior 21:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Good work on adopting the wiki! Congratulations on your succesful bid to adopt the wiki! It has been a little while since I have logged in to the wiki and I have to say that I'm impressed by the design changes and new overall look and feel! Having chat enabled will be beneficial for so many, I'm thrilled about how much potential can be realized by the contributions of an active community with support from active admins. Upstatejason 22:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Changed the delete template. 21:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, you link things incorrectly |:< That bothers me. Everything in the community messages, for one. You're trying to add external links but add double brackets. External links are only one bracket. Or you try to link to someplace on the wiki and don't link it correctly, so the wiki treats it as an external link. Double brackets are page names. If I want to link to the forum with double brackets, I would use Forum:Index If I do: This is a link to the forum., then that gives me: This is a link to the forum. If you don't name your link, then the wiki just numbers the links, like it's doing in the messages. So taking the same forum link and doing http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index just gives me http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index And now you're going to complain about that being complicated lol T:< 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No because I'm doing several things at once and I'm not in any chat right now because I wouldn't be able to keep my attention to it. Really? I work almost exclusively in source mode, I find it to be a lot easier and faster than visual mode most of the time when I'm doing major editing. Like adding the background names to my gallery would have taken a lot longer in visual mode than it did in source because the gallery has to reload each time I add a caption, whereas I just go down the filenames in source mode and add the names. Same for when I replaced the scenery images yesterday. If you know the names of the pictures you want to add, then you just put , wasily set a size and position and move on. Visual mode is more for people who have a very basic grasp of wiki workings, so that helps them along, but as you learn more, I would recommend you switch over to source for larger edits. If you can't get things to work with the double brackets (for some reason, linking like.. categories requires a : in front to work, things like that), then just take the entire link and put it in single brackets. That will generally work. And if you don't want the link to show up as a number, then after you paste the link, hit spacebar and name it, then close the bracket. 22:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay! No more random numbers in the messages. 06:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Links I darkened the header to 153a00, I think that works better. The clock is clearer that way. PeculiarManiacalFella 04:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? About the chat, it will be difficult to have everyone meet in chat (http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner), as everyone is basically scattered all over the world. I myself have never been on at the same time as WallyRuss, Isabetta, and Tatzelwyrm. So how are we going to do this? I'm only available at about 10:00 (PM) and 5:00 (AM) UTC, and 3:00 (PM) on Mondays (although it's different during weekends). Houston, we have a problem. PeculiarManiacalFella 10:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The chat thing doesn't work on some computers. By the way, there's still an administrator forum. PeculiarManiacalFella 03:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Useless pages We don't need pages on Weekly sets. Perhaps you could say something? There are already six pages: Hawaiian Sunset, Winter Magic, Chocolate Blues, Double Rainbow, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Melon and Seeds. PeculiarManiacalFella 04:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way, should I update the list of administrators ("who are this wiki's administrators")? http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Pocket_Frogs_Wiki:Administrators. PeculiarManiacalFella 05:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : I just went ahead and removed the pages. They've been up nearly a week now. Well, all but one. One was already redlinked, ImSibo deleted it on the 28th. 04:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Get a load of this: Marinus info, Partiri info, Zebrae info, and Nasus info. I usually don't blaspheme, but right now I'm on the verge of doing so. We have pages for those frogs, we don't need people making pages for their own comments. PeculiarManiacalFella 10:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hum, what are we going to use tabs for? 02:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Kid, just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned you, I will get back in editing the pages tonight. Just been preoccupied lately. I put in for a new job and I got word today that I was selected so, whew. OK, I am back and I will send you the new weekly sets tonight. MKazior 20:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I resigned because of Bane. Go look at MK's talk page, I mentioned it there when I was on this morning. Basically he out of the blue said people were complaining about me and he had gone to wikia staff and was told to put it to a vote. At first I thought he was joking because of how random it aws fo that to even come up, and how completely absurd it was. But no, he was serious. Well, you know that I have a history of having people complain and harass me over trivial things, sometimes I don't even have to DO anything for people to hate me, so understandably I wanted to see these complaints myself. For a day I argued back and forth with Bane and he never supplied me with any evidence of these apparent claims, despite me asking repeatedly for them. Well hell, he obviously doesn't respect me, since he never came to me about the issue in the first place, instead jumping straight to voting, so why am I even wasting my time with these people? So I got on the wiki, edited my profile and whatnot, revoked my powers and then left. And I don't really plan on going back. I'm clearly not appreciated there, so why even bother wasting my time. To be fair, I'm pretty sure I could have won that vote anyway. But yeah, that was that. Ryu was completely dumbfounded and upset that I actually left. 02:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, I haven't been on that wiki since I demoted myself. Oh also, this is hilarious. Shit, meet fan. Fan, you are about to get hit. I am astounded that Bane had the gall to make it seem like it was all my fault. 03:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I know it's in bad taste for that thread to stay out in the open like that, but that was absolute bs. He's trying to cover his ass and make it seem like he just tried to get me to change, but noooo I refused! How could I not comply to a simple request, despite the lack of evidence, what an awful person I am! What the hell dude. That is not even cool. Damn right I am going to say something about that. I'm just going to keep working on my thread haha. 03:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, this one lol. 04:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just thought of something. If you want a place to store your links, just pick what ever wiki you're most active on and make a page in your userspace for them. Like, if you did them here, a page called My Links or something... Which would be User:Kululu12/My_Links. And then just link that on your user page for quick access (: 02:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Namespace pages don't show unless you edit them, which is no different from editing your profile and having it show in wiki activity. 06:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) aaaa I'm still here, just been distracted doing a million things. 23:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No it doesn't. And most of it is Bane's fault. He takes even the slightest criticism as a personal attack and over polices things. Getting really stupid. 03:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) "DV wiki doesnt seem very stable anymore" I was responding to that. Lol someone left me a message telling me to come back. Rofl. No thanks. 01:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Things are heating up with staff lmao. It's like watching a slow moving train wreck. 02:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to find that damn thread where people were discussing what admins are and should be seen with. Drives me insane I can't find it. No, I doubt the wiki will crash that soon. But shit is really getting out of hand and it's completely absurd. 03:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Did he really make his own wiki? I wanna see lol. Yeah, I know about that incident. I wasn't on for it, but I heard about it. AT FIRST, what I heard from everyone else was that MLW was being disruptive, argumentative, and generally causing trouble, etc. I told her I'd look into it, and Bane gave me a copy of the chat, since he was still in it and never closed the window. Then I saw that they were kickbanning people for being inactive in chat, and I threw a bitchfit about it. I asked them why in the hell they even thought that was a good idea, I was not involved in the discussion as to whether that was allowed or not, and I did not approve of it at all. Bane kept trying to argue that people being inactive in chat is "unwelcoming" to users. Dude, I can play that card too. You know what? Kickbanning people simply for being inactive is unwelcoming too. You have no idea what those people are doing, maybe they're eating, outside, watching tv, SOMETHING. We basically argued in circles about it all day because he kept clinging to his stupid logic that made no sense in the least, and was not listening to anything I was saying. Pointless! I felt bad about not giving MLW an answer, I ended up telling her afterwards that shit came up and I wasn't dealing with any of it anymore. 03:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL Of course he gave all his groupies positions, fucking hilarious. So he couldn't get his way on your wiki and made his own? Oh my god this guy is such a drama queen, holy shit. 03:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm just astounded how much drama there is for a wiki about breeding freaking dragons. It's completely outrageous. It's so bloody obvious now after all of this happened that he never liked me from the start. Shame, I THOUGHT he was a nice guy, but no, he's clearly driven by his own personal goals and views, and everyone who doesn't agree is an obstacle. That much is obvious with what happened with you. You didn't agree with him trying to implement DV's rules on your wiki, took away his position, and so he left. 03:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ROFL are you serious. Basically he said "It's easier when I have complete control over what's going on." I mean, he may as well have just said that, it's clear that's what he meant. You don't NEED admin powers to work on a wiki. He just wanted to control what was going on, and he couldn't do that anymore after you demoted him. Holy shit dude, hahaha. 04:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Huh, dunno. You were the only one saying shit right? Because everyone else is throwing a bitchfit about things supposedly falling apart, dunno. I'm so sick of everything. Everyone acts like children. Either way, idk why you went over tehre to stir shit up. 19:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC)